1. The Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is charge forming devices for internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of fuel charge treatment for internal combustion engines teaches heating the entire gas-fuel mixture, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,640,254, 3,625,190 and 3,472,214. Such apparatuses reduce the weight of combustible matter contained within the cylinder in which combustion occurs or interfere with the free flow of the fuel-air mixture to the zone of combustion. This problem of incomplete combustion with consequent reduced mileage per gallon of gasoline fuel with production of pollutants including products of incomplete combustion has been long outstanding.